


Sunshine

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is a bit frustrated with Professor Holmes, and Mike's a good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



> Kryptaria requested Potterlock, Sally Donovan, Mike Stamford.

"Just because he’s ‘brilliant,’ just because he’s a teacher, doesn’t mean he can just treat people like that," Sally railed, letting loose her feelings to the only professor who ever really listened to her.

Mike Stamford smiled sadly, quite familiar with how impossible Professor Holmes could be, and how ill-disposed Sally was to put up with it. “Oh, Sally, if you’re hoping the universe will someday be fair, that everyone will get exactly what they deserve—well, there’s no charm for that, my dear.”

"I don’t need it to be fair, Professor, but I’m not going to sit around pretending that the sun shines out of his arse, either!"

The mental image flashed in Mike’s mind and laughter burst out of him. “As well you shouldn’t,” he said once he was able, “as well you shouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
